The Question
by Elizabeth2
Summary: Monica and Chandler: set after TOW the Proposal
1. The Question

This fanfic is about Chandler and Monica, set right after TOW the Proposal. Oh yeah, this isn't related to my series or other fics.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO NBC: CRANE, KAUFFMAN, AND BRIGHT. YOU CANNOT SUE ME!  
  
Here it is…  
  
THE QUESTION  
  
"Mmmmm, you smell so good," Chandler murmured. He inhaled deeply into Monica's raven hair and she giggled. They were both sitting on his armchair in matching pajamas (like TOW the Cop) and they were just sitting there, hugging and kissing occasionally, both just enjoying the fact that they were engaged.  
  
Monica couldn't believe her luck. She had never thought she would have fallen in love with her best friend. Oh, she thought, I can say that now but couldn't when I proposed to him? She glanced lovingly at her husband to be, who was trying to finish the crossword puzzle. "Hey sweetie, what's a another 7 letter word for pink?" Chandler looked at her and Monica said, "Let me see that," She grabbed the puzzle from him and stared at it.  
  
Chandler still couldn't believe it. He was still waking up everyday to the most gorgeous woman in the world and still asked himself every morning, "How did this angel end up with me?" The morning he had first woke up with Monica had to be the best day of his life. Chandler silently thanked London, thanked himself for bombing his speech, thanked Judy for being a bitch, thanked Ross for proposing to Emily, thanked Rachel for setting them up, etc. He stared at Monica, who was desperately trying to come up with a color. He chucked at her focused intensity and leaned in to kiss her.  
  
The kiss was long. Monica was really enjoying it. Even after the hundreds and hundreds of times kissing each other, it just got better and better with each kiss. Chandler broke the kiss and said, "I GOT IT! It's magenta!" He grabbed the puzzle from her and filled it in. Monica was still dazzled by that kiss. She felt something much more than she had ever felt with Pete, or Richard, for that matter. Richard. Her mind wandered to just yesterday, when Richard had wanted to marry her. She looked at Chandler and was so glad that she had proposed. She didn't even want to think if Chandler's plan was for real. She shuddered, imagining life without Chandler.  
  
"Honey, you cold? Come here." Monica snuggled closer to him as he wrapped both his arms around her, letting the puzzle fall to the floor. He leaned his chair back (TOW the Girl who Hits on Joey) so they were both lying on the chair. Chandler remembered Ross's hug and Roll and looked down at Monica, who had closed her eyes, her lips in a smile. I don't need that anymore! He realized. In fact, I haven't used that in the past 2 years. "I love you, Mon," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too," Monica whispered, as she opened her eyes. She looked at those amazing blue eyes that were staring back at her. She never felt what she just did right at that moment. It was like something had grown stronger and Monica realized it was their love. It grew stronger. Her eyes filled with tears of happiness, for she finally found her soul mate. In all those years, Monica thought. I have never regretted me and those other boyfriends. All those tears, heartbreaks, and lack of sleep, I never regretted, for they lead me to him…  
  
Chandler gently wiped her tears away. He wasn't even going to ask what was wrong. He already knew they were tears of happiness. Chandler thought back to when had he cried. He was proposing to Monica and was just so glad that she came back to him. Suddenly, Chandler heard Joey's voice, informing him that Monica had left to her parent's… That moment had to be the worst in his life. The instant Joey said those awful words, his heart had sank to the bottom and couldn't believe his stupid plan and letting her slip away from him. But as soon as he stepped into his apartment, he had realized he won over Richard. There she was, standing there. Chandler focused on her and her only. Not the thousands of candles lighting the room or Joey, just his Monica. Suddenly, a thought came to his mind.  
  
As Monica snuggled even closer to Chandler, if that was possible, she glanced down at her ring. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She had once described to her friends exactly what kind of ring she wanted, a 1920's Princess cut diamond with sapphires surrounding it, she couldn't believe that Chandler had remembered. It seemed ages ago, before even her and Chandler had gotten together. All of a sudden, she felt Chandler tense up. "What's wrong?" she asked him.  
  
Chandler had got a frighten image in his mind. Something was disturbing him and if he asked the question, he was afraid what answer she would give. He thought back 3 years ago when Monica and Richard were together. All images of her and Richard entered his mind, and he spaced out from what was in front of him. Chandler saw her and Richard, kissing, hugging, him touching her, telling each other their 'I love you's', and beyond. Those images played over and over again in his head.  
  
"Chandler, what's wrong? Are you okay? Chandler? Chandler?" Monica was scared. He hadn't answered her in over 20 minutes. "Chandler?"  
  
Chandler knew he would have to ask the question, but was afraid of the answer. He wet his lips with his tongue and cleared his throat. He slowly opened his mouth and spoke the words he was regretting already.  
  
"Monica, if Richard and you had the same future in mind and if he had asked you to marry him 3 years ago, would you have said yes?"  
  
Monica sat, stunned, for she did not know the answer.  
  
THE END!   
I know you guys hate me for stopping there, SORRY! I don't plan on continuing this fanfic; it's up to you to decide Monica's answer. That's the beauty of this fic.   
  
Please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Question: Part 2

Okay, since I got such positive feedback, I was asked to continue this fanfic. Here it is but I must warn you, I was bored when I wrote it.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO NBC: CRANE, KAUFFMAN, AND BRIGHT. YOU CANNOT SUE ME!  
  
  
Scene: Where we last left off  
  
Chandler knew he would have to ask the question, but was afraid of the answer. He wet his lips with his tongue and cleared his throat. He slowly opened his mouth and spoke the words he was regretting already.  
  
"Monica, if Richard and you had the same future in mind and if he had asked you to marry him 3 years ago, would you have said yes?"  
  
Monica sat, stunned, for she did not know the answer.  
  
Chandler was terrified. He already knew that if Richard had asked her to marry him, she would have instantly said yes. But what surprised him was that she still didn't' answer him. He looked at his soul mate who was staring at her engagement ring with tears in her eyes. Chandler felt a pang in his heart.  
  
Thousands of thoughts swirled in Monica's head. She knew that Chandler was waiting for an answer. The truth was that she didn't know. She had no idea if she had said yes or no. When she had been with Richard, she felt happy. She was safe and secure and in love. But here she was, with Chandler. Being with him made her heart ache with so much love. She had never felt this with Richard. When she was with Chandler, she felt… she felt… Monica shook her head. Words didn't describe what she had with Chandler. It was so much more than love. They had a solid foundation, a friendship. This was already more with what she had with Chandler, not Richard. Monica looked up at her best friend and smiled.  
  
Chandler felt more and more nervous as he eagerly waited. What's wrong with you? He thought. Of course she would have said yes. Duh. But the more and more he thought about life before being with Monica made him sick to his stomach. How did I ever survive without her? I mean, today, I can't even imagine life without her, so how did I manage those years? Chandler knew the answer to that one. Even though him and Monica weren't together then, they were. Whenever she had another break-up, he was there in an instant. Whenever he messed up, she was there. Whenever they need help, they were there for each other. Whenever…   
  
  
Chandler snapped out of his thoughts and saw Monica smiling at him.   
She slowly opened her mouth and answered, "I honestly don't know Chandler." Chandler was surprised, "What?" Monica took a deep breath and looked at him. Monica started explaining.  
  
"Chandler, you and I both know what my answer would have been. If he had proposed, of course I would have said yes." Chandler looked away, hurt. Monica got tears in her eyes and continued. "Right now, we would have been married and probably had a child. But don't you see? I would have never been happy as much as I am with you. Chandler, you are my life. I've said this before and I'll say it again, I can't possibly live without you. You are my sunshine, my fiancé, my best friend, my adviser, and my all. Chandler, you are my soul mate. In a way, I'm thankful. I'm thankful to Richard for breaking up, otherwise I would have never gotten together with YOU. I experienced things with you that I never had with Richard. We survived so much together, and not just as lovers, but as friends. BEST FRIENDS."   
  
Monica finished and gazed at Chandler. He had gotten tears in his eyes, just by listening to her. He never knew she felt this way. Sure, she loved him, but he never knew she cared that much, willing to give her life away for him. At that moment, Chandler felt so much passion and love and gratitude to the person who was lying next to him on the chair. Chandler slowly turned his eyes toward her and whispered, "That was so beautiful, Monica. You have no idea how much relief I feel right now." He drew his face near hers and slowly kissed. Her lips were salty from crying, as his cheeks. He wiped them with his thumb as the kiss continued.   
  
Monica was feeling so much joy that her heart could burst any minute. She was do glad that Chandler understood. A thought came to her as she broke away the kiss. "Chandler, do you believe in destiny? You know, fate?" Chandler didn't respond. Monica continued, "I think everything happens for a reason and "it was our destiny for being together" Chandler finished. She nodded. "Monica, I HAVE to believe that. Otherwise, where would you be right now? Where would I be right now? Where would we be right now? Yes, Monica, I believe. After all, we're soul mates." Monica snuggled against him again and they both closed their eyes. "Soul mates", she whispered as they nodded off to sleep.  
  
  
Here are some lyrics that I thought were perfect for this moment.  
  
I KNEW I LOVED YOU  
  
Maybe it's intuition…  
Something's you just don't question…  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant…  
And there it goes; I think I've found my best friend…  
  
WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW. IT WOULD MEAN A LOT!  
  
  



End file.
